The present invention relates to process platforms for wafer carriers and more particularly, to process platforms for engaging wafer carriers designed for holding relatively large semiconductor wafers of up to and in excess of 200 mm in diameter.
A process platform for wafer carriers is a holder for its respective wafer carriers as the wafer carriers are transported between and dipped into various semiconductor processing liquids. A process platform is typically suspended from and manipulated by a robotic handling mechanism.
Process platforms and wafer carriers are exposed to temperatures of up to and beyond 180.degree. C. during treatment of their respective semiconductor wafers. After such treatment, the process platforms, wafer carriers, and wafers are cooled relatively rapidly to ambient temperatures. Such high temperatures and relatively rapid heating and cooling are factors that may contribute undesirably to warpage and distortion of the process platform and wafer carriers.